ubdfandomcom-20200215-history
Estarossa
Summary Estarossa (エスタロッサ, Esutarossa) also know as Estarossa the Love (慈愛のエスタロッサ, Jiai no Esutarossa) is a demon and member of the Ten Commandments, elite warriors of the Demon Clan handpicked by the Demon King himself, but was sealed away in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness until he was set free. Profile Name: Estarossa Alias: The Love Series: Seven Deadly Sins Gender: Male Classification: 'Demon,the younger brother of Meliodas and the older brother of Zeldoris,the second son of the Demon King '''Powers and Abilities:'Super human physical characteristics,flight,soul manipulation,regeneration,immunity to acid,highly resistant to poisons,energy sensing,Black matter manipulation,mind reading resistance,Hellblaze,Purgatory Flames,magic negation,attack reflection(can reflect physical attacks with more power than it once had),power nullification(his commandment renders anyone in his presence with hatred in their heart useless),can summon swords,he has an unknown magic ability that allows him to mutate living creatures which then will cause them to explode 'Attack Potency:'Island level+(far stronger than Dolor),(is stated to be potentially stronger than Zeldoris) 'Range:'Extended melee range,far higher with powerscaling 'Speed:'MHS+(should easily be faster than Galan),(kept up with morning Escanor without any issue) 'Durability:'Island level+(stopped Revenge Counter without any effort),(Took attacks from Escanor) 'Lifting Strength:'G+ 'Striking Strength:'EJ+(floored morning Escanor with a combo) 'Stamina:'Vastly Superhuman+(completely unaffected even after Ban drained his power with Hunter Fest) 'Intelligence:'Skilled combatant,incredibly cunning and unpredictable '''Standard Equipment: None notable Weaknesses: Those who don't feel hatred for others, such as Escanor, who simply views his foes as ants waiting to be squashed, will be immune to his Commandment. Estarossa cannot break the rule of his Commandment, as otherwise it will backfire onto himself. Notable Techniques: *'Commandment of Love:' The Commandment bestowed upon Estarossa by his father, the Demon King, it renders anyone who feels hatred towards another in his presence to be unable to inflict damage to others, allowing him to easily nullify Meliodas' Revenge Counter and subdue him afterwards. *'Black Matter:' As a demon, Estarossa is able to generate "black matter", which oozes across his skin upon releasing his full demonic powers. He can shape this matter into claws, tendrils, wings, and other appendages, as well as tools for enhancing his power. **'Self Healing:' Using the black substance to stitch and cover wounds he can use this as a quick and effective first aid, closing stab wounds and even rejoining a severed arm. **'Rebellion:' Estarossa creates a number of blades with Black Matter and can modify their size and shape at will. He can create at least seven blades at once, enough to pierce each of Meliodas' hearts. *'Enchantment: Hellblaze:' Estarossa coats his blade in hellfire, greatly increasing its potency and nullifying the regeneration of "immortals" like Ban and Meliodas. *'Full Counter:' Estarossa is able to reflect the force of any physical attack, such as a standard sword swing or punch, back at his foe with twice its original strength by parrying it with his sword. However, he cannot reflect anything other than a standard physical attack, making it useless against supernatural techniques. In addition, Estarossa needs to be able to read the timing and nature of the attack in order to use Full Counter against it and can't launch an attack of his own in the meantime. *'Blackout:' Estarossa engulfs a specific target with his darkness, being powerful enough to temporarily swallow the miniature sun Escanor generated with his powers. List of Wins/Victories: List of Loses/Defeats: List of Draws/Inconclusive: